moondsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon (2009 video game)
Moon is a 2009 first-person shooter video game launched on the Nintendo DS, developed by Renegade Kid and published by Mastiff in the case of its North American release, and by Gamebridge for its European release. Moon takes place in 2058, and sees Major Edward Kane investigating a recently discovered hatch on the Moon. Following an attack on their home base and the abduction of his team members, Kane descends into the hatch in search of them, and what else the Moon hides. The publishing rights to Moon remained with Mastiff for five years following the game's 2009 release, and reverted back to Renegade Kid in January, 2014. Later that month, Renegade announced a remaster for the Nintendo 3DS, entitled Moon Chronicles, which launched in an episodic format during 2014 and 2015. Plot Episode I - One Small Step Chapter 01: Prologue Chapter 02: Product Storage Sector I Chapter 03: Guardian I Chapter 04: Escape Product Storage Sector I Training 01: Tsukigami's VR Training I Episode II - Unknown Source Chapter 05: Product Storage Sector II Chapter 06: Sanctus Vector Chapter 07: Exit Product Storage Sector II Chapter 08: Non-ETEO Transport Vessel Training 02: Tsukigami's VR Training II Episode III - Surprise Visit Chapter 09: LOLA-RR10/Waste Disposal Chapter 10: Guardian II Chapter 11: Power Station Chapter 12: Phexic Manifold Training 03: Tsukigami's VR Training III Training 04: Tsukigami's VR Training IV Episode IV - Home Sweet Home? Chapter 13: Cold Process Chapter 14: Guardian III Chapter 15: Irradiated Stratum Chapter 16: Matrix Progenitor Chapter 17: Fermian Homeworld Chapter 18: Overlord Training 05: Tsukigami's VR Training V Training 06: Tsukigami's VR Training VI Gameplay Moon's gameplay takes that of a traditional first-person shooter, featuring complex 3D environments rife with exploration opportunities and a diverse arsenal of weapons. Centering around the first-person moniker, the player is consistently pushed into action, using their weaponry to kill their opponents. Said opponents range from flying autonomous drones, to large, sentient, mech-suited aliens. Boss battles also exist in the game, with each boss having distinct weak points to hit and destroy in order to deal damage. Puzzle elements exist in the game, centering around the Remote Access Droid, which can access small tunnels scattered throughout the facilities the player enters. Additionally, the droid is the only way to access alien Artifacts, which are scattered in six sets of three throughout random tunnels in the game. Terminals can be found throughout the game's sprawling corridors, featuring side-story content that gives more information onto the game's occurrences. Hearkening to older video games, the player's arsenal is able to contain every weapon in the game, with weapons being obtained through specific tasks and levels, or after boss battles, rather than picking them up off opponent's bodies. Instead, ammo is dropped from defeated enemies. Additionally, weapon and health upgrades can be found throughout the levels, upgrading the reserve ammo of each weapon, and overall health of the player. Driving segments also exist in the game with the presence of the LOLA-RR10, giving the player access to a vehicle and its turret simultaneously for crisp action-driving segments. Compared to the game's first-person segments, which mostly take place indoors, the driving sequences take place in the vastness of the Moon's surface. List of appearances Characters *Edward Kane *Kado Tuskigami *Lillian Lambert Fermions *Scout Chaser Unit Weapons *Super Assault Rifle *Muon Pistol *Quanta Rifle *Fermion Sniper *Lepton Spread *Oxid Cannon *Seeker Pods Vehicles *LOLA-RR10 *Remote Access Droid Miscellaneous *Artifacts *Computer terminals *Force orbs *Health canisters *Map terminals *Security chutes *Universal Cognitive Adapter Development Reception Moon received average reviews upon its release. Chris Watters of GameSpot praised the game's technical aspects, including the game's gunplay and it's appreciatively simple control scheme. Additionally, the game's levels were initially praised for their unique aesthetic, but also criticized for the repetitive nature of them later on. The game's story was also criticized, being described as ho-hum, and forgettable, even if it was potentially interesting. Additionally, enemy repetition was noted as a downside, as the game only increases the quantity of the enemies, not their variety. The sound design and musical score of the game was also praised, with the latter being noted as especially fitting with the atmospheric sound design of the game's machinery.Watters, Christ (January 21, 2009). Moon Review GameSpot. Retrieved June 23, 2019 Potential sequel and remake Following Renegade Kid's re acquisition of the franchise's rights, a remake of the game was announced on January 24, 2014. The game was announced to be an episodic remake, with the game's first four episodes being announced as "Season One", and future content being alluded to. In early 2015, it was said by Jools Watsham that future content would be dictated by Chronicles' salesWatsham, Jools (February 5, 2015). We would love to continue creating content, but it will depend on sales. Twitter. Retrieved June 23, 2019, with none being announced post-2015. References Category:Moon (2009 video game)